Just you
by Emeraldfocx
Summary: Bella and Alice are just two people trying to get by. With a little help of course.


**AN: A one short story idea I had for Alice and Bella, not very long I know and I'm sorry for that. A review would be nice, so if you'd like to leave one then please do.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Title-Just you, that's all I want**

Everything is dark and the skies above are just as gloomy, the wall I'm sitting on is a bit cold, and my eyes are staring into the woods ahead. The trees are tall and prickly, the bark is rough and it would scratch your arms enough to draw blood if you only leant on it. There's a huge building behind me which I'm facing away from, only three floors, and it's quite big. I suspect not all the lights are on now, most people are probably asleep right now.

You see I live in a 'boarding school'. Yeah it's not fun but the people are cool I guess, and right now I'm sitting on a wall near the entrance. It's about twelvish I think, and there are a few people wandering around. I can see them in my peripheral vision, but none of them seem to be coming over to me. Thank god for that, I don't really fancy any company at the moment. I'm fine just being alone.

I take another drag of my cigarette before dropping it to the floor. Bad habit of mine, been thinking of quitting for a while now but I just can't bring myself to.

My hands are fiddling with the hem of my shirt, and the winds picking up. I hate the cold. Then again I'm also not to keen on heat. Oh well. I don't really want to dwell on it. Looks like someone's coming over here after all. I let go of my jumper and hop of the wall, bare feet landing on the grass. I wiggle them between the blades and stare into the dark brown eyes of the person who had obviously been missing me a little otherwise they wouldn't have journeyed out here.

She's nervous, more nervous than I and has a coat wrapped tightly around her thin body. She's in grey shorts, barely reaching the middle of her thighs and her locks are tied up loosely in her favourite white hair band. "Sorry you uhm weren't in your room. I got worried and thought you'd be out here. I didn't mean to interrupt." She's so cute when she's nervous. The gorgeous girl in front of me bites her lip, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She's not even looking at me anymore and has taken to staring over my shoulder. Bloody hell she's gorgeous. I could look at her for hours.

"Don't worry about it, I was just coming back in anyway." She relaxes, her worries ease by my words. I notice her shivering, even though she's wrapped up in her thick coat. It's too cold out here for the girl I guess. I reach my hand out and entwine our fingers before dragging her back indoors. Making small meaningless chatter as I walk. She follows behind be obediantly, listening to my mindless thoughts that pop into my head with a small smile on her face.

I doubt the sudden movement of me dragging her startled Bella much, she's probably used to it by now. We've been sharing the same room for years now. Shes like my best friend, only she's so much more than that.

She's also a few months older than I am, she's nearly nineteen. And me, I'm barely eighteen and a half.

We sneak passed the nurses station by the main hall, and go straight up the stairs to our dorm. It also has a rec room, and dining hall. We don't go there much though, well I don't. Bella seems to spend a lot of time in the rec room. I think she enjoys the entertainment it provides her. As far as I know before she came her she used to be a huge gamer, and well this place doesn't really offer much in that retrospect but it has a decent amount of things she finds enjoyable.

My feet are happy when they finally touch the carpet of our room. I collapse on the bed the first chance I get, pulling her with me. "A-Alice what are you doing?" She gasps loudly and I wrap my arms around her. She leans her head on my chest and I run my hands through her hair once I've pulled it from it's tie. "Oh uh okay." She nuzzles her nose into my clothes and I kiss the top of her head gently. A familiar movement to the both of us.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Did you have a bad dream?" She nods. I pull her into a hug and she squeezes me back just as tight. "Want to talk about it sweetie?"

"No." If that's what she wants.

Bella's been suffering from nightmares for as long as I remember, they're infrequent but all seem to scare her just as much. I should have just stayed here to make sure she was okay, but I needed the air. I get claustrophobic being in this place for too long. It's like the air itself is strangling me, pushing me to the floor with no hope of it's release. It's overwhelming and I hope I can get passed it.

"Okay, well how about we just lay here then until we have to get up in a few hours for breakfast, which by the way is pancakes." She smiles and a puff of air leaves her noise. "Cute."

"No I'm uh not." I reach over like the foot or so difference from my bed to hers and grab her duvet. It's thicker than mine, her mother made it for her, so it should keep us warmer than the one we're lying on. It's a nice shade of purple I find entrancing, one of my favourite colours.

I try not to giggle at her obvious defiance of me calling her cute, but that's harder than first thought. I kiss the top of her head though with a smile on my face which is masked by her hair. "I'm not cute, I know what you're uhm thinking." Of course she knows, she can read me like a book. She's very cute to me, like so god damn beautiful.

But she doesn't see it. Not even a little.

I sit up slightly so I can tug the coat from her shoulders before wrapping us both back in the blanket. I feel compelled to stroke the tips of my finger over her arm lightly, barely skimming her porcelain skin. I trace over the few scars on her right bicep, this always gives me an urge to kiss them gently and tell her she's gorgeous. I slip my hand off her arm and wrap it around her and under her breasts so I can hold her hand. They're slightly cold, hopefully she'll warm up soon.

She shoudn't have gone outside, it's getting into winter, and it's not going to do her any good out in the cold. She can barely keep warm in the summer. I'm probably going to have to try to convince her to not go outside as much. I know she loves the outdoors though, and those creepy woods fascinate her to no end, but I worry. She's my girl and I don't want her feeling anything but happy, but I know that's difficult, and I know she's struggles with it, as do I.

We're going to get through it together though, we'll be okay.

We're going to grow old together, we're going to get out of this place, we're going to have a family, we're going to be in love with no one to judge us, we're going to be so fucking happy that it irritates people and that those people wonder how we got to be so jolly. And to be together for so long that our friends and family will ask if we're still together because it's been so many years.

We're going to be just fine.

I hold her tighter and she kisses me just above my collar bone. "I love you."

I can feel her lips quirk upwards against my skin."I love you too."

The sounds of an irritating and obviously recorded alarm rings through the halls in the early morning. Waking us from our nap. We haven't been asleep long, and by glancing at the clock above the door I figure not even a couple of hours have gone by since I wrapped her up in my arms.

There's a rampant knock at our door, jolting Bella up from her sleeping position and clutch her arms around her self in a frightful panic. I quickly join her and hold the girl as the door opens. In comes Jasper. He's a friend of ours. He's tall, bronze hair and the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen on anyone. He's dressed only in khaki trousers, his chest bare. It's littered with scare that I always glance at. He still hasn't told me the story behind most of them, but I suppose he will in the end. No hurry.

"Morning." He says with amusement sparkling in his eyes. The boy glances between the both of us, he sees Bella huddled up in my arm and a pang of regret hits him right in the chest. He's also aware of her nightmares, everyone here is. They all hear her scream. "Fuck Bells, I'm so sorry." He wants to step forward but I see the hesitation. "Anything I can do? I can go if you want. Fuck I didn't-"

"Can you get Esme please, ask her to bring Bells meds. She barely slept last night, I think she could do with a bit of rest." Probably not the best idea to make her go to sleep again but she needs rest, and I'll be with her when she wakes up, I'll make sure of it. "Also ask Emmett for me if I can have my hoodie back. Do you know what he wanted it for?" He takes barely half a step back, he wants so much to look after her, to make sure he's okay but he knows I can do that just fine.

"Uh yeah sure, I won't be long. I'll be right back I promise. And uh no, I don't know what he wanted it for, I doubt he even knows." He leaves the room quickly, his footsteps slapping the shiny floor of the hallway.

Another curious head reveals itself from outside. Blonde curls and a very nicely dressed Rosalie appears before me. Gracing me with her oh so heavenly presence. She barely looks at us before smirking. "I don't see why you cling to her like a lost little puppy. It's pathetic really Alice." My heart hurts, but I don't care about that, I care about my Bella.

"Fuck off Rosalie. Get out of my room." I bark. Bella's shivering has seemed to calm, but here eyes haven't moved from the spot on the wall, still blank as when she was woken up.

I just want her to leave us alone. All she ever does is try to cause us trouble and bother us even if we don't do anything wrong. She's been like that for as long as I remember. Always the bitch, has to be number one. Which I must admit is quite self centred for her, or anyone really. Maybe she's a narcissist or something, that wouldn't surprise me one bit.

"Fine fine, calm your tits I'm going." She leaves, slamming the door on her way out, trying to make a fabulous exit but fails miserably when she runs into Esme. The blond doesn't even apologise and continues on her way and out of my sight. Thank god. I can't stand her.

"Hello dears." Esme greets, her warm smile stilling the room. She glances at Bella and raises the plastic cup full up half the way with water. In the other hand is a box is a small tray full is tablets, two spaces open. "Bella honey, here you go, it'll calm your nerves, it'll all be better soon." The girl in question blink a few times the doesn't even hesitate to take the pills.

I watch my girl as she takes them, and I know it won't be long until she's out like a light again. I guess it has it's ups and downs, but mostly downs because being a sleep scares her a lot. Which is very understandable. But I'll help her so she won't be scared any more, I'll keep the bad things away.

 **AN: I'm sorry I've been pretty much non-existent for quite a long time. I've just been going through some things, and I still am. I'm trying to get back into writing because I used to love doing that so much, and I still do a little bit, I'm hoping to get the motivation back.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and I hope you like it :)**

 **A review would be fantastic :)**


End file.
